1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an authentication server for issuing a radio frequency (RF) card key to a mobile terminal so as to perform mobile payment using a smart card.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the advent of handheld computers and smart phones, the age of using financial services anytime and anywhere has come. In particular, recently, there has been an increase in attempts to use smart phones in the form of a mobile wallet whereby payment on a smart phone is possible without carrying a credit card.
However, a conventional smart phone functions as only a requester that externally transmits payment information of a credit card, stored in a memory, and requests payment, but does not function as a payment processor that receives payment information from a smart card and processes the payment information. This is because it is inconvenient to install a secure application module (SAM) for authenticating the smart card in the smart phone in order to configure the smart phone as the payment processor. That is, in order to use the smart phone as the payment processor, the secure application module needs to be installed in all smart phones to be used as the payment processor. Furthermore, problems arise in that costs and manufacturer efforts are needed in order to install the secure application module for authenticating the smart card in all smart phones.
Accordingly, there has been an increase in the need for a method of enabling a smart phone to function as a payment processor even if a secure application module is not installed in the smart phone.